Because You Loved Me
by Eduarda-du1
Summary: Isabella Swan se vê obrigada a se casar com aquele que ela achava ser seu verdadeiro amor. Mas as coisas nem sempre são como parecem, e agora ela percebe que as decisões que tomou se transformaram do bom ao pior. As coisas podem não estarem perdidas, afinal a esperança é a última que morre, e assim ela junto de suas filhas procura sua felicidade...
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

Eu não sei quando e nem como minha vida se transformou da água para o vinho em questão de anos.

Eu era uma garota plenamente feliz, com uma família unida, cheia de sonhos e realizações. E quando eu vi, não pude nem realizar metade.

Mas sabe o que é difícil? É olhar para trás e ver que eu poderia ter escolhido outro destino... Mas se eu pensar melhor, não teria as duas coisas mais preciosas da minha vida, minhas filhas pelas quais eu só vivo por ela e para elas.

A vida nos prega muitas surpresas.

Nosso destino traçado, que apesar dos altos e baixos, sempre chegamos lá.

Nada na vida é fácil.

Tudo é possível.

Se a escalarmos chegaremos ao topo. Podemos chegar à felicidade.

Felicidade:

Ela não bate em nossa porta... Nós temos que ir busca-la.

Felicidade:

Só podemos ser felizes se nos permitimos ser felizes.

Felicidade:

É poder sonhar acordada e acreditar que um dia esse sonho pode vir à realidade.

Eu decidi que vou viver. Eu decidi que vou escalar. Eu decidi que vou alcançar. Eu decidi que irei à busca de minha felicidade.

Baseada e inspirada em uma história real...

...Because You Loved Me...

" _Não se acostume com o que não o faz feliz, revolte-se quando julgar necessário._

Alague seu coração de esperanças, mas não deixe que ele se afogue nelas.

Se achar que precisa voltar, volte!

Se perceber que precisa seguir, siga!

Se estiver tudo errado, comece novamente.

Se estiver tudo certo, continue.

Se sentir saudades, mate-a.

Se perder um amor, não se perca!

Se o achar, segure-o! "

_Fernando Pessoa_


	2. Chapter 2 Capítulo 1 - Por ela Para ela

Capitulo I – Por ela, para ela.

― Nós vamos nos atrasar! – Jacob gritou do andar de baixo já impaciente.

― Estou arrumando minha filha! – gritei de volta.

Minha vida... Pode se dizer ser um inferno. Com 17 anos fui obrigada a me casar. Não por amor nem por paixão, mas por que fiquei grávida do meu namorado. Naquela época, há oito anos, tinha o namorado perfeito. Carinhoso, romântico, tudo que eu poderia querer. Mas a gravidez não foi nem um pouco desejada. Eu até fiquei feliz por estar carregando um fruto do nosso amor, porém ele nem olhou na minha cara por duas semanas até eu contar para minha família e sermos abrigados a nos casar. Nosso casamento foi perfeito, para os que olhavam de fora. Grande cerimônia, muitos convidados e ninguém sabia da gravidez, pensavam que era o nosso amor que nos unia. _Grande engano_.

Quando eu estava com quatro meses, descobri que meu bebê seria uma menina e seu nome Carolliny. Com mais ou menos cinco meses reparei que Jacob começou a ficar diferente. Ficou agressivo, briguento e frequente de bar. Vira e mexe, chegava bêbado em casa e brigávamos. Por uma briga que tivemos, quando estava de sete meses e meio de gravidez, Carolliny nasceu prematura e por isso tem asma.

Minha princesinha é linda. Cabelos na cor mogno, olhos castanhos chocolate como os meus, pele branquinha e muito dengosa. Parecida por demais comigo, cheia de minhas manias e graças a Deus, quase nenhum traço seu é semelhante de Jacob.

Acabei nem terminando o meu curso de literatura, pois ficava cuidando de Liny e da casa. Meu marido fez curso de cabelereiro e abriu um salão em frente de casa. Além do salão, depois de um tempo começou a vender bebidas também.

Ganhou bastante dinheiro, dinheiro que só ía para seu bolso e nem ligava para Liny ou para mim. Só gastava o necessário para quando íamos em jantares com seus clientes mais chiques – por assim dizer. Nossas noites foram esfriando e nem nos tocávamos, a não ser quando _ele_ tinha vontade.

Chegou um ano em que ele simplesmente me proibiu de sair de casa, só podia ir ao mercado mais próximo ou a padaria. Nem trabalhar pude. Apenas vivi e ainda vivo do dinheiro dele.

Aos finais de semana são os únicos dias que posso ver minha família. Minha mãe, Renné, meu pai Charlie, meu irmão Emmett e sua filha Sophie. Meus pais são os melhores do mundo, muito carinhos e humildes. Emmett, meu irmão sempre brincalhão, com seus vinte e três anos, parecendo ter cinco. Sua filha é um amor de pessoa, sempre carinhosa e é dois anos mais nova que Liny. Há um ano, Emmett se separou de sua esposa Mirella e ficou com a guarda da menina.

A família de Jacob se resume em sua mãe que mora na Argentina e sua irmã que vive com o marido no Brasil. Não cheguei a conhecer minha sogra, Eleonor, e nem minha cunhada Angélica, Jacob diz que nunca se deram bem e quando teve a primeira oportunidade veio para a América do Norte morar com o avô - já falecido.

― Anda logo mulher! É só jogar umas roupas na bolsa.

Nem respondi me concentrando em ajudar Liny se trocar.

― Vem meu amor. Vamos lá pra casa da vovó.

Peguei uma muda de roupa para levar, já que ela sempre sujava a que está vestida, peguei sua mão e descemos as escadas.

― Até que enfim. – resmungou.

Entramos no carro, fomos em direção à casa de minha mãe.

Ao chegarmos foi aquela alegria, minha mãe ama quando venho aos domingos almoçar o tradicional macarrão, passar o dia conversando e de noite pedir pizza ou cachorro-quente. Jacob nunca participa, às vezes almoça e vai para o bar, outras me deixa no portão da casa e vai pro bar ficar o dia inteiro bebendo e jogando truco ou sinuca.

― Mãeee ! – abracei-a ― Que saudade !

― Eu também querida.

Entramos na casa e logo pude sentir o cheirinho aconchegante de um verdadeiro _lar_.

― E onde está minha neta?

― Deve estar com o pai – falei no sentido de estar com o meu pai.

Deixei as bolsas na sala de estar e fui à procura do meu irmão.

― Fala Emm – cumprimentei ao ver ele no quarto mexendo em seu inseparável computador.

― E ai maninha – trocamos os toques de mão como sempre.

― Cadê a Sôh? – perguntei de minha sobrinha sentando na cama.

― Foi com a mãe pra praia. E a pirralha? – Emm tem a mania de chamar minha filha de pirralha.

― Tá com a mãe e o pai.

Ficamos conversando como sempre. Emm e eu somos muito apegados. Quando conheci Jacob ele foi o primeiro a se impor, mas infelizmente não dei ouvidos a ele, e hoje.

Logo meus pais entraram e Liny começou a pular e correr pela casa atrás de Pettle, a cachorrinha de Sôh.

― Oi _fia_ – meu pai me cumprimentou.

― Pai! – abracei ele.

― Como vai tudo?

Meus pais sabem superficialmente como meu relacionamento com Jacob é. Não acho que eles deveriam se preocupar comigo, uma vez que eu decidi seguir esse caminho. Apenas conto tudo para meu irmão, o qual jurou nunca comentar nada com meus pais.

― Tudo bem, pai.

Pouco depois nossa mãe veio nos chamar para almoçar.

Depois do almoço, Liny dormiu. Fiquei a tarde toda conversando com meu irmão e com minha mãe.

De noite como sempre, Jacob foi me buscar para irmos para casa. Preparei uma marmita, já que nem a "_pau_" vou fazer janta.

_E o tempo passou..._

... Dois anos mais exato. Liny com 10 anos já esta na escola. Acabamos mudando ela de escola, na verdade meu marido a trocou. Ela estudava na mesma escola em que quase todos da minha família estudaram para uma escola particular, pois segundo ele: "o que meus clientes vão pensar? Que não cuido da minha filha?".

Meu relacionamento com Jacob não melhorou em nada. Todas as vezes que tento um mínimo diálogo ele se esquiva.

Já são 22:00hrs e Jacob ainda não chegou, normalmente quando ele tem que entregar bebida ele volta cedo, mas dessa vez ele está demorando.

Liny já está dormindo, já que tem prova amanhã. Subi para meu quarto, tomei banho e me troquei para deitar.

Assusto-me quando uma porta é aberta repentinamente e nela entra um Jacob cambaleante.

― Bella, querida! – entrou gritando,"querida" saindo irônico.

― Fala baixo idiota! Sua filha esta dormindo

― N-não fale a-assim comig-o – soluçou andando em minha direção e com o dedo apontado para mim.

Ao chegar próximo já senti o forte teor de bebida e em seguida me pegando de surpresa me agarrou bruscamente já com a boca na minha.

Eu tentei lutar contra, mas foi impossível. Suas mãos eram fortes e me apertavam cada vez mais que tentava me esquivar. Então eu parei de lutar. Deixando-o tomar posse total de meu corpo até que tudo estivesse acabado. E quem sabe assim tudo passaria mais rápido.

(...)

Quando tudo se acabou levantei-me sentindo dores pelo corpo todo. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Entrei no banheiro e deixei que o choro compulsivo tomasse posse de tudo em mim. Poderia ser a forma mais rápida e fácil de acabar com a dor.

Lágrimas de pura dor tanto fisicamente, psicologicamente.

Principalmente a dor em minha alma.

Hoje mais do que nunca desejei acabar com minha vida. Mas se eu me matasse como ficaria minha filha? O que seria dela com um pai que abusa da própria esposa? Um pai que chega bêbado em casa? Um pai que não lhe da atenção? Carinho? Amor? O que seria dela? Apenas por isso resisti a vontade de pegar a lâmina de barbear de Jacob e me cortar. A partir de hoje vivo por ela, para ela... Carolliny.

_Eu quase posso ver_

_O sonho que estou sonhando, mas_

_Há uma voz dentro de minha cabeça dizendo _

_Você nunca vai alcança-lo_

_~"~_

_Cada passo que eu estou dando_

_Cada movimento que eu faço, parece_

_Perdido, está sem direção_

_Minha fé esta abalada_

_Mas eu, eu tenho que continuar tentando_

_Tenho que manter minha cabeça erguida_

_Sempre haverá uma outra montanha_

_Eu sempre vou querer move-la_

_Sempre será uma batalha difícil_

_As vezes eu terei que perder_

_Não é sobre o quão rápido eu chego lá_

_Não é sobre quem esta esperando _

_Do outro lado_

_É a escalada_

_~"~_

_As lutas que estou enfrentando _

_As oportunidades que eu estou tendo_

_As vezes podem me derrubar, mas_

_Não, eu não estou caindo_

_Eu posso não saber disso_

_Mas estes são os momentos que _

_Eu mais vou lembrar, yeah_

_Só tenho que continuar_

_E eu, eu tenho que ser forte_

_Continuar empurrando_

_(...)_

_Continue em movimento, continue escalando_

_Mantenha a fé, baby_

_Mantenha a fé_

_Mantenha a sua fé._

_The Climb – tradução_


	3. Chapter 3 Capítulo 2 - Ela e Eles

Capitulo II – Ela e eles

Eu pensei seriamente em pedir o divórcio.

Depois daquela noite, várias se repetiram. Sempre a mesma coisa. Chegava tarde e sempre bêbado. Arrasta-me para o quarto e se eu estivesse dormindo, ele me acordava a gritos.

Você deve estar perguntando: "Por que não se separa?" ou "Por que não o denuncia?"

Simples, eu não posso. Por quê? Bom... Primeiro, eu tenho todos os negócios "sujos" dele no meu nome. Segundo, eu não tenho nada. Nem os estudos terminei e não tenho dinheiro. E o terceiro é o que mais martela em minha mente. Eu estou grávida.

Meu pequeno bebê. Não nego que não fiquei feliz. Essa criança nasceria e seria amada por mim e teria Liny, o que mais me preocupa é a reação de Jacob.

Eu poderia muito bem pedir apoio para meus pais e para Emmett, mas eles tinham suas vidas, seus próprios problemas, e eu sei que meu pai trabalha todo dia para sustentar minha mãe, que no momento não está muito bem, e a casa. Emmett por outro lado é pai solteiro e tem que sustentar Sophia, além de estar desempregado. Eu não podia simplesmente aparecer com mais três bocas para serem alimentadas.

Preferi guardar segredo sobre minha gravidez por enquanto.

(...)

Aos três meses não vi como não contar mais sobre a gravidez. Esperaria ele entrar em casa e conversaria com ele.

(...)

Meu coração bate a mil a todo momento, já está quase na hora de Jacob chegar e a verdade ser contada.

― Cadê a comida? – entrou já perguntando, sequer olhou para mim.

― Já está no prato. – minhas mãos suavam entrelaçadas uma na outra.

Depois do jantar decidi contar. Encontrei Jacob no escritório.

― Jacob... – falei meio hesitante ao ver uma garrafa de _whisky_ aberta tendo um pouco a mais que a metade e um copo quase vazio.

― Entre. Fale. E saia.

― Certo... Eu queria falar que eu... Bem... Eu estou grávida. – pronto, falei.

Ele largou os papeis que estava lendo, tomou o resto do líquido dourado e olhou em minha direção.

― Grávida? – me olhou em descrença.

― Sim. De três meses. – minhas mãos ainda suavam.

Mas do que eu tenho medo? Já está feito.

― Own... Isso é bom. – minha cara, acredito eu, estar no chão. Como assim: "isso é bom? "

― Espero que dessa vez não me decepcione e venha um menino.

― Isso não está em minhas mãos. Pode ser outra menina... – nem terminei de falar e ele levantou-se meio alterado.

― _Será menino. Tem que ser menino. Já me basta a __Carlina__. Agora vai vir um menino. Pro seu próprio bem e para dessa criança_ – sua voz é cheia de _veneno. _Eu ainda não podia aceitar que nem saber o nome da própria filha, ele sabe ― Agora, se já acabou. Saia.

Não disse mais nada e saí do escritório. Não estava em condições de brigar com Jacob, não agora. E talvez, nunca.

De noite torci internamente e praticamente implorei para que tivesse um menino. Não por _eu_ querer e sim por preocupação do que aconteceria caso viesse uma menina.

Um mês e meio depois.

Jacob fez questão de me acompanhar para saber o sexo do bebê. Minha família ficou muito feliz por nossa família aumentar. Eles acham que por estar grávida novamente eu me reconciliei com meu marido.

― Então, doutora, é meu menino que esta a caminho, não é? – perguntou com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Carmell, minha obstetra passava a máquina de ultrassom em minha barriga.

― Vamos ver... Já tem nomes papais? – perguntou com seu sorrido branco.

― Miguel. – Jacob já falou.

Miguel? Eu não me lembro de ter falado sobre esse nome com ele, alias não combinei nenhum nome.

Mal trocávamos duas palavras.

― E se for menina? – a médica perguntou com um meio sorriso.

― Não vai se...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar eu já disse:

― Mary Cathy.

― Lindo nome mamãe. E pelo jeito o bebê gostou. Olhe já esta agitada.

Olhei no painel e meus olhos lagrimejaram, esquecendo todo o resto.

― Ei, espera. _Agitada_? Não deveria ser _agitado_? – Jacob falou aumentando a voz e só então cai na realidade onde Jacob não sorria por ganhar mais uma menina, e fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer comigo e com minha pequena Mary Cathy.

― Sr. Black, é Mary Cathy que esta a caminho. Parabéns. – Carmell respondeu alheia a decepção de Jacob e saiu da sala nos deixando a sós.

Calados, saímos do escritório médico. Jacob arrancou o carro em alta velocidade.

Ao entrarmos em casa, começou a despejar:

― Outra menina? Já não basta _Carliny_?

― O nome dela é Carolliny idiota! – corrigi inconformada por ele nem saber o nome da própria filha.

― É o que eu disse – falou rapidamente não dando importância ― Mas será que nem pra isso você presta? Você vai tirar essa coisa da sua barriga. Vamos tentar de novo e se nascer menina novamente, terá o mesmo destino _dessa_ Marrie.

― É Mary Jacob! E se você pensa que eu vou tirar minha filha, que a propósito é sua também, lamento te decepcionar. Mas ela vira ao mundo e será amada!

― NÃO! E OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO! E VOCÊ VAI SIM TIRAR ESSA CRIANÇA!

― NÃO, EU NÃO VOU. ESSA CRIANÇA É MINHA! SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER, DANE-SE!

― NÃO ERGA A VOZ PARA FALAR COMIGO ISABELLA. EU SOU SEU MARIDO.

― UM CRÁPULA É UMA PALAVRA MAIS QUALIFICADA. MOSTRO!

Senti meu rosto ardendo e então entendi. Ele me bateu. Um sonoro e forte tapa. Ergui o olhar e o vi saindo pela porta dos fundos.

― BÊBADO! – gritei na esperança dele ouvir.

Chorando entrei no banheiro e tomei meu banho.

Três semanas se passaram, naquele dia, Jacob não voltou para casa de noite. O que foi bom, eu não vou tirar minha filha.

Quando vem pra casa nem toca no assunto, tampouco olha para minha cara.

Chega em casa depois da uma da manhã e muitas vezes o vi chegando seis, sete da manhã. Já não dividíamos a mesma cama à semanas, o que me deixa contente. As visitas na casa de meus pais se tornaram raras. Eles questionavam o motivo do afastamento e com uma desculpa de que Jacob está trabalhando e que eu ajudo-o, eles aceitam.

Liny, sempre muito bem na escola e parece carente a cada dia em que espera seu pai dar boa noite.

Era uma quinta feira quando recebi um das piores noticias de minha vida. Meus pais morreram. Charlie e Renné foram vitimas de um grave acidente de carro, do qual um carro saiu da pista e os acertou. Fiquei inconsolável. Liny também chorou muito, teve pesadelos de noite. Meus pais se foram. Meu porto-seguro se fora. Minha pequena Liny e minha bebê perderam a única pessoa que poderia passar a imagem paterna em suas vidas, e uma segunda mãe extraordinária.

E eu nem tive ao menos uma chance de pedir desculpas à eles por não escutá-los.

O funeral foi rápido, apenas uma missa e depois o enterro. Irmãos, irmãs, primos, tios distantes, entre várias outras pessoas compareceram. Liny ficou com meus tios enquanto eu fiquei a chorar no ombro do meu irmão, que também chorava muito. A pequena Sôh então, chorava mais que todos.

O crápula do meu marido apenas ficou de pé olhando o horizonte com os braços cruzados.

(...)

Na escritura que meus pais deixaram, ficou apenas a casa que ficou com meu irmão e sua filha e para minhas filhas uma pequena poupança.

(...)

Em breve eu daria a luz a minha Mary Cathy.

Longos e sofridos quatro meses se passaram, minha barriga cresceu muito.

Jacob. Esse quase não tive mais noticias, sumia de casa direto. Lógico que eu não sou burra e sei que ele deve ter varias amantes. Mas nem ligo onde ele se _enfia_, contando que ele não me queira mais.

― Mãe. Mãe – minha filha vinha correndo em minha direção.

― Fale meu amor. – parei de cortar o tomate que estou picotando para fazer a salada do jantar para olhar minha filha.

― Tirei um A no teste de matemática!

― Nossa! Como meu bebê é esperto. – ela ama quando depois de uma prova difícil da qual ela estudava bastante tirava nota máxima e recebia elogios.

― Mãe – falou com pesar ― Eu não sou mais um bebê! – irritou-se ― Eu tenho dez anos. Logo sou uma moça e bebê é a Cathy! – formou um beicinho.

― Mas você sempre será meu bebê! Quando você tiver 25 anos, 30, 40, eu vou te chamar de bebê. Você e sua irmã.

Abaixei-me e dei um beijo em sua testa.

― Agora, suba lave as mãos para jantarmos.

― Não vamos esperar o papai? – quase não escutei. Sua voz foi baixa e sofrida.

― Meu amor, você sabe como seu pai é... Filha não fique assim – falei com a voz embargada ao perceber seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas contidas ― Ele não merece uma lágrima sua Liny. Não sofra por ele. Você tem a mim. Sei que posso não ser tudo. Mas eu me dou por inteira. Faço o que tiver ao meu alcance para lhe ver sorrir – dei um toquinho em seu nariz, lhe tirando uma pequena risada ― E quero que sempre lembre: Eu e você, juntas para sempre. Para o que der e vier – juntei meus dedões da mão os colocando lado a lado e fiz um movimento circular, mostrando que sempre, sempre seguiremos juntas.

― Pra sempre mãe. Juntas para sempre – repetiu.

Abraçamo-nos enquanto nossas lágrimas insistiam em cair de nossos olhos.

Quando nos acalmamos, levantei e limpei as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rostinho de anjo.

― Agora vai lavar as mãos e lavar esse rosto menina – falei com falso tom de braveza dando um sorriso.

Gargalhando ela subiu as escadas e eu fiquei olhando.

É muito difícil ver que toda a minha situação com Jacob acaba afetando principalmente Liny. Odeio ver seus olhos tristes e principalmente quando o causador delas é aquele pai desnaturado, que nem pai deveria ser considerado.

Passei uma água no meu rosto e pus a mesa para nós duas.

― Pronto. Mãos limpas, e eu estou faminta – despertei quando Liny apareceu falando e erguendo as mãos para eu ver que estão limpas.

Dei risada e comemos em meio a risos.

22h00min falei para Liny escovar os dentes para dormirmos. Jacob ainda não chegou. Graças a Deus, a partir do quinto mês ele não me forçou a fazer nada, alegando eu estar muito gorda. Vira e meche, na primeira oportunidade ele me chama de gorda. No começo eu me importava muito com isso. Sempre tive cuidados com meu corpo, mas agora, já não me importo tanto, afinal, _ninguém me vê._

― Mãe, já escovei.

Fui junto no quarto. Ela deitou na cama e eu, como sempre a cobri sentando na cama e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

― Boa noite, meu amor. Sonhe com os anjinhos. – desejei carinhosamente afagando seus cabelos.

― Boa noite mãe.

― E nunca se esqueça. Eu e você. Juntas para s...

― Juntas para sempre. Para o que der e vier – ela completou.

― Isso. Eu te amo muito.

― Eu te amo mais mãe.

― Não, eu te amo muitooo mais – rimos.

― Até amanhã – me levantei e apaguei a luz de seu quarto. Fechei a porta e me encaminhei para meu quarto alisando minha barriga.

Cathy não é muito agitada, então não tenho muitos problemas para dormir. Adormeci rapidamente.

Acordei ainda nem amanhecera com dores muito fortes e sentindo o colchão úmido.

Olhei ao redor tentando me acalmar, não podia me desesperar. Não poderia recorrer a Jacob, pois o mesmo não dormia mais na mesma cama que eu, e nem sabia se o próprio estava em casa, então respirando fundo peguei meu celular discando para o táxi. Peguei a bolsa já separada para ir ao hospital e chamei Liny. A mesma me ajudou a chegar no táxi e prometeu que ficaria com a vizinha, Aline, uma velha senhora que se dispôs a ficar com ela.

(...)

No hospital foi rápido. Cheguei, fui pra sala de parto. Fiz muita força e queria desesperadamente que meu pai, meu irmão ou até quem sabe, alguém qualquer, para me apoiar nessa hora. Mas sozinha consegui e trouxe Mary Cathy para o mundo.

Ela é linda. Um bebê muito chorão. E o mais importante, forte e saudável.

No dia seguinte Emmett, que foi avisado pelo hospital veio me visitar e junto dele veio Liny e Sôh.

― _Manhêê_ – minha filha veio correndo até mim.

― Oi minha pequena – lhe dei um abraço apertado.

― E ai mana? Cadê a outra pirralha? – meu irmão falou se aproximando.

― Não chame minha irmã de pirralha Tio! E eu também não! – Liny defendeu a irmã.

― Ok – ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição ― Não chamo vocês mais de pirralha, pirralha. – ri guando Liny deu um tapinha no braço de Emm.

― Tiaa – Sôh falou animada

― Oi coisa linda.

― Com licença, olha quem chegou mamãe. – uma enfermeira entrou carregando um pacotinho rosa.

Aproximou-se e me estendeu o mesmo.

O peguei lembrando quando fiz o mesmo quando era Liny.

― Oi Cathy! – falei sorrindo.

― Deixa eu ver mãe – Liny falou chegando próxima de mim ― Ela é linda!

― É mesmo. E tem seu formato de rosto e o cabelinho quando era pequena.

Poucos minutos depois Cathy já reclama de fome. É maravilhoso amamentar. Uma sensação única e especial. Pode ser dolorido, mas é gostoso saber que ela depende de você.

Emmett deixou um pequeno presente e foi embora levando a criançada junto.

Uma semana depois recebi alta juntamente com Cathy e nem pensei em ligar para Jacob, chamei um táxi, e fomos para casa.

Utilizamos o mesmo berço de Liny, que foi colocado no meu quarto. Jacob nem falou nada, agora que ele dormia no quarto de hóspedes. No entanto, sempre que Cathy chora de noite ele reclama, xingando-me. Nem liguei, _to pouco me lixando_ para o que ele pensa ou deixa de pensar. O que me importa são minhas filhas.

Acordei várias vezes durante a madrugada para hora amamentar ou apenas para cantar para Cathy. Uma rotina cansativa, mas prazerosa.

(...)

**Três anos depois.**

Três longos anos passaram. Certas coisas mudaram muito. Jacob fechou o salão e agora trabalha apenas com as bebidas. Jacob quase não fica na casa, uma vez ou outra vem pegar roupas e só.

Com um grande incentivo do meu irmão, comecei a cuidar mais do meu corpo, já que quando Cathy nasceu eu dei uma relaxada e decidindo não depender mais do dinheiro de Jacob, arranjei um emprego como atendente de uma loja de roupas e acessórios femininos, trabalhando das 7 as 12, o período de Cathy na creche.

Liny já virou mocinha, e devo dizer que foi engraçado como aconteceu. Estávamos na nossa escapada habitual de ir ao shopping, Cathy ficou com o tio, e ela diz que necessitava ir ao banheiro. Estava com 12 anos. Ao chegar no banheiro entrou na cabine e pouco tempo depois ela falou com a voz embargada

― _Mãe... Acho que estou com hemorragia._

― _Como? – perguntei preocupada mas já tinha em mente o que estava acontecendo._

― _Tem muito sangue aqui. Mãe, to com medo._

_Ela abriu a porta e então eu entendi._

― _Parabéns meu amor! – gritei._

― _O que?- seus olhos se arregalaram minimamente._

― _Você ficou mocinha – meus olhos lacrimejaram._

― _Tá. Mãe. – seu rosto totalmente vermelhinho. _―_ Mas me ajuda?_

― _Ok. Fecha a porta que eu vou à farmácia. Espera ai. – falei saindo._

― _Sair desse jeito é que não vou néh? – falou irônica._

_Feliz, fui atrás de uma farmácia e comprei o que ela precisaria. Cheguei ao banheiro e ela cantarolava baixinho. Apenas ri e dei as instruções, assim como minha mãe fez comigo._

_(...)_

Ela ainda sofre pela ausência do pai, mas não deixa transparecer muito. Isso me deixa ainda mais orgulhosa da filha forte que tenho.

Cathy está cada dia mais linda e muito parecida comigo e com Liny. Completará 3 anos daqui a dois dias e hoje resolvi comprar um presente para ela.

Pedi que Emmett ficasse com ela e junto de Liny fui ao Shopping Center Max, o shopping mais completo da cidade.

Liny escolheu o presente. Uma boneca de pano linda.

Andamos, conversamos e resolvemos ir à praça de alimentação. Só não sabia que isso mudaria muitas coisas. Na verdade mudaria tudo.

Ao sentarmo-nos à mesa, vimos uma cena que eu desejei nunca, jamais, presenciar e muito menos que minha pequena visse, esta que já está com olhos cobertos de lágrimas olhando a cena.

Jacob. Uma mulher. Dois garotinhos. Felizes.

Assim, como tenho certeza que eu desejei ser e que Liny desejou muito mais.


End file.
